User Administration
USER ADMINISTRATION The user administration menu is accessible through the TOOLS menu. ADDING NEW USERS To add a new user to tracker, click the ‘ADD’ button in the bottom left hand corner. Assign the appropriate rights using the checkboxes and dropdown menus. You will notice once you click the ‘ADD’ button, it changes to a ‘SAVE’ button. Click ‘SAVE’ when complete. USER RIGHTS User Name Type the user’s name Password Type the user’s password Full Name Type the user’s full name Email Address Type the user’s email address Activity Log this User Click to view the activity log for the currently selected user Activity Log All Users Click to view the activity log for the all users User can Archive Documents Check to give user permission to archive documents User can edit notes Check to give user permission to edit notes on the demographics screen Suppress sensitive data Check to suppress sensitive student data for the currently selected user User tracks PM attendance Check if the user tracks PM attendance User tracks AM attendance Check if the user tracks AM attendance User tracks lunch data Check if the user tracks lunch data User has access to WebTrack Check if the user has access to WebTrack software User can add and delete students Check if the user tracks PM attendance User not permitted to launch forms Check to deny user the ability to launch forms Write access to Testing Check to give user permission to enter testing data Suppress REPORTS menu Check to suppress the REPORTS menu for the user Suppress STUDENTS menu Check to suppress the STUDENTS menu for the user No Access to Archive Docs Check to deny user access to archive docs button Access via terminal server Check if the user accesses tracker through a terminal server Schools this user can access List ONLY the schools that you would like the user to have access to Teachers/CM user can access List ONLY the teachers and case managers that you would like the user to have access to Grade Type ONLY the grade that you would like the user to have access to Exclude docs like List ONLY the schools that you would like the user to have access to Sending district Type the name of the sending district User has non-admin full access to students Check to give the user full access to students without giving administrator rights User controls rights of other users Check to give the user access to user administration area User can access medical data Check to give the user access to medical button on demographics User is lunch administrator Check I f the user is a lunch administrator Staff Assign rights to for STAFF database (choose from dropdown) Demographics Assign rights to DEMOGRAPHICS tab (choose from dropdown) Special Education Assign rights to SPECIAL SERVICES I & II tabs (choose from dropdown) Attendance Assign rights to ATTENDANCE tab (choose from dropdown) Grading Assign rights to PROGRESS tab (choose from dropdown) Discipline Assign rights to DISCIPLINE tab (choose from dropdown) Browse Access Assign rights to BROWSE ACCESS (choose from dropdown) Forms Assign rights to FORMS tab (choose from dropdown) Administrator Assign ADMINISTRATOR rights to (choose from dropdown) USER DEFAULTS If you would like to assign the same rights to multiple users, you can use the ‘SAVE AS DEFAULT’/’RESTORE DEFAULTS’ buttons. First, find a user whose rights have been set, and while on their blue screen click ‘SAVE AS DEFAULT’. Next, add a new user and click ’RESTORE DEFAULTS’. Tracker will automatically check the default checkboxes and choose the default dropdowns.